1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lampshade for a table lamp, and more particularly to a collapsible lampshade that can be disassembled into several parts to reduce the space needed during shipment and/or for storage of the lampshade.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 to 9, a conventional lampshade for a table lamp in accordance with the prior art comprises a top plate (30), multiple panel frames (32) and multiple shade panels (36). The top plate (30) is mounted on the top of a table lamp. A threaded rod (38) projecting from the top of the lamp extends through a through hole (not numbered) defined in the center of the top plate (30). One end of each panel frame (32) is secured to the top plate (30). The other end of each panel frame (32) is curved as a panel support (322). At least one panel clip (324) is attached to the panel support (322) of each panel frame (32). The free end of the panel support (322) of each panel frame (32) is securely connected to the adjacent panel frame (32) with a welding process. Accordingly, a skeletal lampshade frame constructed with the top plate (30) and the panel frames (32) is achieved. A shade panel (36) is inserted into each panel frame (36) and supported by the panel support (322) and the panel clips (324).
To install the lampshade on a table lamp, the threaded rod (38) is inserted through the through hole in the top plate (30). A cap (37) covers the top plate (30) and the top edge of the each shade panel (36) to hold the shade panels (36). A nut (39) is then screwed onto the threaded rod (38). Consequently, the lampshade is secured to the table lamp.
However, because the panel frames (32) are permanently attached to each other and to the top plate (30), the lampshade cannot be disassembled and reassembled easily. Packing and storing the lampshade is inconvenient because the lampshade is large and cannot be temporarily reduced in size.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a detachable lampshade to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a collapsible lampshade for table lamps and floor lamps in order to reduce the volume of the item during transport and storage. The lampshade has a top plate, multiple panel frames and multiple shade panels. Each panel frame has a panel support and at least one panel clip to hold one of the shade panels. The top plate has elongated holes near the edge which to engage with a hook formed from the end of each panel frame, such that the panel frames can be disassembled from the top plate. A through hole is defined in the end of the panel support of each panel frame. A threaded stud extends from each panel frame at the point that it is joined to the adjacent panel frame and through the through hole in the adjacent panel frame. A nut is screwed onto each threaded stud to detachably assemble the adjacent panel frames. Consequently, the lampshade can be disassembled into multiple parts. The package and storage of the lampshade are reduced. To transport and to store the lampshade become more convenient.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.